dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Giselle
Giselle, also known as the Match Girl, was a major character and the main antagonist of the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. She was also the protagonist of its bonus game, The King's Fiery Clothes. Heartbroken after the disappearance of her adoptive grandmother, Giselle sought lost souls for her Garden but this seemingly innocent desire would lead to the events of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Giselle was based on the little match girl from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl and was also loosely based on the other weaver from The Emperor's New Clothes. Appearance and Personality Giselle was a pretty girl with long, fiery red hair, blue eyes and freckled, pale skin. She styled her hair into a long braid with various braids along her head and tied with a yellow hair ribbon. She wore a white and blue knee dress, the blue fabric patterned with blue flowers, red phoenixes and yellow flames. On her feet she wore brown sandals that crisscrossed over each other to her knees. To complete her outfit, she wore a fire pendant necklace and white fingerless gloves with red designs on them. She was always seen with her tall staff, which resembled a matchstick and had ornate star designs carved in it. A brief flashback reveals that as the poor matchstick maker's daughter, Giselle wore a patched blue dress with white sleeves, a frayed white apron and a red shawl. She didn't wear shoes and had her hair in a blue headscarf. When she lived with the Forest Witch, Giselle was a happy child who enjoyed playing with dolls and drawing. She was also a firm believer in her adoptive grandmother's mantra that grief and hatred devor the heart - this gave her the strength to try to forgive her abusive father. However, after the Forest Witch disappeared, Giselle was heartbroken and became consumed by the belief that only by making others happy would her grandmother return. Nevertheless, she displayed a childish naviety which made her vulnerable to deception, as shown when she believed the story Prince Julian crafted about his identity and lying about her true enemies. History Giselle's early life was not a happy one - her mother died when she was so young she could barely remember her and her father, the matchstick shop owner, was an abusive drunk who would beat her if she didn't sell enough matches. The only person Giselle felt had loved her had been her grandmother who used to carry her gently in her arms, but who sadly passed away. One cold snowy night, Giselle was forced onto the street by her father to sell matches as they needed the money. Taking shelter in a nook, Giselle lit some matches to keep warm but the tiny matches were not enough; looking up at the falling stars, Giselle made a wish to be with her grandmother again before closing her eyes. But Giselle did not die; instead, she awoke to find herself in a warm cabin being cared for by a white-haired woman known only as the Forest Witch. After telling her sad tale, Giselle was offered by the kind lady to live with her which the girl accepted. At some point in time, Giselle's father died and the Forest Witch's gentle influence gave her the strength to forgive him for his cruelty. For the next two hundred years, Giselle lived happily with the Forest Witch as her adoptive granddaughter and student in witchcraft. She witnessed many people seeking the Forest Witch's help, though not all could be satisfied. One such customer was King Oberon, ruler of Egeskov, who invited Giselle and her grandmother to his castle as guests but who later expelled them because the Forest Witch refused the King's desire for eternal youth and beauty. Though Giselle had enjoyed a happy life with the Forest Witch, she never learned her grandmother's true identity as the doppelganger of Godmother Amelia, and upon the latter's death during the events of The Final Cinderella her other half ceased to exist as well - without a chance to tell Giselle the truth or to say goodbye. Giselle was devastated by her grandmother's disappearance and confused about why she had left; eventually, she became convinced that only by helping others as the Forest Witch had done would her grandmother return. Remembering her grandmother's dealings with King Oberon, Giselle traveled to Egeskov and was horrified to see the kingdom deserted and its king a withered old man. Wishing to make the King happy again, Giselle used her magic matchsticks to create an illusion that the King was young again; though initially successful, the King's command to create an illusion that could burn brightly throughout the kingdom caused a terrible fire that ravaged Egeskov to the ground. Upon reflecting that King Oberon's selfish wish had not benefited others, Giselle resolved to create a place where everyone's wishes could come true and they would live there in peace. Inspired by her grandmother's stories about the Mirror World, Giselle acquired the Torch of Phantasm and used it to create a realm of illusions she called the Garden. For many years, the Garden became a paradise for lost, dying souls that Giselle collected - until the appearance of three princes. These three princes were Leonard, Julian and Hugh of the former Sky Kingdom, who were seeking a way to bring back their deceased father, King Eurig. Upon meeting Giselle, the second prince realized her magic was only an illusion but also that he could use it to his advantage. Thus, Prince Julian lied to the girl, claiming that he and his brothers were knights come to protect her from a "destroyer" known as the Fairytale Detective and that only by granting more wishes would her powers became powerful enough to take on the destroyer. Believing the lies being told to her, Giselle began to sell her magic matchsticks in earnest and many people became trapped in her Garden, lost in the illusions Giselle gained them. When the Landowner of Stars Hollow vanished after making a wish, the Fairytale Detective was sent to investigate and the Match Girl greeted her with a fire blast that knocked the woman off her horse. Traunting the Detective as unworthy of her wish-granting matches, Giselle fled to the ruins of Egeskov and bewitched a statue of the Forest Witch to prevent the Detective from following. However, the Detective was able to defeat the statue and so Giselle, impressed by the woman's strong will, tricked her into entering the Garden under the pretense that she would learn everything she needed to know there. Convinced she had trapped the Detective in her Garden forever, Giselle returned to her grandmother's hut in the forest on the edge of Egeskov; however, Julian informed her that the Detective had escaped and sure enough the woman arrived. Enraged that the Detective would dare to enter her grandmother's house, Giselle claimed she didn't want to see the woman again before summoning a giant plant monster to deal with the trespasser. The Match Girl returned to her domain, but the Detective was once again able to escape and corner her at the top of the castle tower. Frustrated by what she preceived as the Detective's meddling, Giselle used her illusion magic to conjure a giant phoenix; as they battled, the Match Girl insisted that everything she had done was to help people and that the Detective was the true villain of all fairytales. In the end, however, the Detective defeated Giselle and it was then that Prince Julian stepped onto the scene; taking pleasure in revealing his deception to the weakened Match Girl, he stole the Torch of Phantasm and began to warp the Garden into his liking. Ashamed that she had been duped by Prince Julian, Giselle agreed to join forces with the Detective and stop him but could feel her powers draining away as they got closer to the Distorted Garden. The Detective, armed with the Magic Glass Wand, engaged in a magical duel with Julian and the two were evenly matched until Giselle jumped in and destroyed the Torch with a fireblast. The prince was defeated, but this came at a price: without the Flame of Illusions, the Garden would perish along with everyone in it. Prepared to die along with her former paradise, Giselle used the last of her powers to open a portal to reality for the Detective; urging the woman to go, the girl thanked her and hoped that she could forgive her for what she has done. As she closed her eyes, Giselle remembered the night she was out in the snowstorm before feeling herself being wrapped with gentle arms. Recognising the embrace of her grandmother, who had entered through the portal for her, Giselle peacefully passed away. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: In multiple instances, Giselle was evidenced to have witch powers. ** Match Making: Presumably Giselle knew how to create regular matches as well as enchanted ones. ** Realm creation: Although arduous work, Giselle was able to create the Garden which she based off of the Mirror World. ** Mirror communication: Similar to Amelia, Giselle could appear in mirrors and interact with those outside of them. She could also talk with others through them. ** [[Longevity|'Longevity']]' (formerly):' Giselle lived for two hundred years while maintaining the appearance of a teenager because the converted souls the Torch of Phantasm collected had added more life force into her. She lost this ability when she destroyed the Torch. *** Immortality (formerly): Not the type of immortality you'd expect. Giselle's life is tied with the Torch of Phantasm, which powers the Garden. So long the Torch isn't destroyed, Giselle will continue to live on. ** Illusion Magic: Giselle had the power to make illusions, although claiming them to be wishes come true. * Agility: Giselle was able to jump from rooftop to rooftop and run quickly with ease. * Animation: Giselle could make inanimate objects, such as statues and sculptures, come to life to attack. She controlled their movements; creatures under her influence have glowing red or purple eyes. * Fire Manipulation: Giselle could blast fire from her match-like staff. Relationships * Match Shop Owner (father, deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed grandmother (deceased) * Forest Witch (adoptive grandmother, deceased) * Prince Julian (willing victim and enemy, deceased) * Landowner (customer and victim, deceased) * King Oberon (customer and victim, deceased) * Prince Leonard (acquaintance) * Prince Hugh (acquaintance) * Plant Monsters (creations) * Fairytale Detective (perceived enemy/brief ally) Relevant Parables The Little Match Girl (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) On a cold snowy night, a poor young girl named Giselle was trying to sell matches on the street by herself. She was driven out of her home by her drunken father because they were broke and needed the money. The girl took shelter in a nook and sat down. She lit some matches, but they didn't offer enough warmth. She looked up to the sky and saw some shooting stars. Then she remembered that they can make wishes come true. She suddenly realized she couldn't think of a wish, for she felt that no one loved her. Her father beat her when he got drunk, and she could scarcely remember her mother. She had a faint memory of her dead grandma, a white-haired woman who held her gently when she was a baby. "I am coming to you, Grandma," the girl sighed, as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair was holding her gently, keeping her warm. The lady found her and brought her to her home. After hearing her story, the lady told the girl she could stay with her, if she wanted to. In time, the little girl learned that the lady was a witch. From then on, the girl lived with the witch, her new grandma, happily ever after. The Second Prince's Revenge '(''from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once there were three orphan boys who were picked up by an old crone and passed down to a king, for each of them was imbued with a special talent. The king appointed them princes. The three princes followed their father, the king, with blind loyalty. One day, their regular lives were interrupted by a treasure hunter and a detective. It resulted in the king dying, and the destruction of his kingdom soon followed. The princes survived, but they had lost everything: their kingdom, their family, and their purpose for existence. The three princes wandered around to look for a way to bring back their deceased father. They met a girl who claimed to grant wishes. Thought the second prince noticed that the girl's power was only an illusion, he saw her potential. Suddenly, a plan flashed in his mind. He lied, saying they were knights, coming to provide aid to the girl. The elder prince was filled with strength and as vigorous as the Bright Morning. The second prince was an passionate as the Radiant Sun. The youngest prince was as intelligent and steady as the Dark Night. And so these were the names that they were known by. They claimed a destroyer, a detective, was coming. They said it would be better for the girl to grant more people's wishes so she should gain even more power. Finally, the second prince succeeded in approaching the girl, for he was the only one willing to make a sacrifice and imprison himself within the girl's illusory world. The oldest and the youngest princes continued on their journey to revive their father. Only the second prince stayed behind. He was only too happy to realize that besides raising his father from the dead, there were still many other things he could do, like exacting his revenge upon those who ruined his life. '''The King's New Clothes (from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Trivia * The name Giselle comes from French origins and it means "bright pledge". * Blue Tea Games considered making Giselle older in age but thought she looked too evil and ultimately chose the younger age she appears in the game. * The flowers Giselle loved were water lilies. Water lilies are similar to lotus flowers - meaning rebirth, which is the same symbolic meaning for phoenixes. Quotes Quotes by Giselle * "I always loved water lilies!" * "Looks just like the flowers Grandma and I used to pick... Narcissus, probably." * "I doubt much harm could come from this. I just want the king to be happy again." * "Welcome to my garden..." * "What do you want, outsider? Did you come to make a wish? Your desires are trivial and undeserving of my matches!" * "These falling stars... So many lost souls looking for happiness. You'd like to be one of them, wouldn't you? But my garden is no place for the likes of you!" * "Well, well... It seems your desires are stronger than I thought. The answers you seek are right here in my garden. So let's play a game. If you can find the entrance, I'll tell you everything you want to know." * "Grandma taught me to be kind-hearted, even if people don't treat me well. Grief and hatred can devour one's heart. That's why I try to forgive my cruel father." (from a paper) * "In the stories, the good girl is rewarded with gold, and the bad girl is punished. I will be good, but I have no need for riches. I just want my grandmother back." (from Giselle's diary) * "Why are you trying to stop me? I'm granting everyone's deepest desires!" * "He's right! You are the true villain! You've brought doom to all fairytales with your meddling investigations!" * "My Garden ceased to be Paradise the moment you held the Touch of Phantasm in your rotten hands. I'll gladly die for it!" * "Go now, Detective. Thank you. I hope you can forgive me..." Quotes about Giselle * "Haha! The girl was no fraud. She gave me what I asked for." - Landowner * "Follow the path, but please... don't hurt her. The place she made was meant to help people, not imprison them." - doll * "The missing Daughter of the match shop owner is haunting the village again! Maybe she's a demon? A witch? BEWARE!" - poster * "There's that maniacal girl again!" - Fairytale Detective * "The Torch is the sole source of her magic. Without it, she will die, since she's been alive for almost two hundred years now." - Prince Julian Galleries Character= RSP sneak peek.png|In The Match Girl's Lost Paradise teaser #1 RSP Sneak peek.jpg|In The Match Girl's Lost Paradise teaser #2 Giselle sneak peek.png|In The Match Girl's Lost Paradise teaser #3 Stars Hollow cliff view.jpg|Viewing Stars Hallow Giselle_meets_Detective.jpg|Appearing before the Fairytale Detective TMGLP Giselle's silhouette.png|Sneaking around outside the mansion Giselle_in_the_mirror.jpg|In the mirror Giselle_in_Forest_Witch's_Hut.jpg|In the Forest Witch's Hut Giselle_confronts_Detective.jpg|Confronting the Detective Giselle_carried_away_by_plant_monster.jpg|Carried away by plant monster Giselle_in_Town_Remnants.jpg|In Town Remnants Giselle_infront_of_Torch.jpg|In front of the Torch of Phantasm Giselle_summoning_a_phoenix.jpg|Summoning a phoenix Giselle_reveals_the_truth.jpg|Revealing the truth about Prince Julian Giselle_too_weak_to_destroy_the_beanstalks.jpg|Am too weak to destroy the beanstalks Giselle_jumps_in_to_help_the_Detective.jpg|Jumping in to help the Detective defeat Julian Giselle.png|After destroying the Torch Giselle dying.png|Collapsing Giselle_saddened.jpg|Saddened by the fate of her Garden Giselle opening a portal.png|Opening a portal for the Detective Giselle's_memory.jpg|Vision of Giselle's memory Forest Witch returns to her granddaughter.png|The Forest Witch returns for Giselle Giselle and Forest Witch reunited.jpg|Embraced by her grandmother |-|Concept Art= Giselle_concept_art.jpg|Giselle concept art from Blue Tea Games newsletter Older_Giselle_concept_art.jpg|Older Giselle concept art from Blue Tea Games newsletter Screenshot-2019-3-29 http blueteagames com.png|Giselle concept art from Blue Tea Game "Denmark, the birthplace of the Little Match Girl" blog |-|Depictions= Giselle stsaue.png|Statue of Giselle in introduction video, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Village.png|Statue of Giselle in Stars Hollow, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise TMGLP.png|Depiction of Giselle on warning poster, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Giselle photo.jpg|Aged portrait of Giselle, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Forest Witch and Match Girl.png|Toy figurine of Giselle in toyshop window, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise MG castle LMG.jpg|Portrait of Giselle and Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Match Girl.png|Close-up of potrait of Giselle and Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Match Girl and Witch.png|Giselle and Forest Witch wooden cut-outs, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Stone Carving of the Forest Witch's disappearance.png|Stone carving of Giselle's broken heart, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise DP figurines.png|Giselle figurine in Forest Witch's Hut, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Giselle and three princes.png|Depiction of Giselle meeting the Three Princes, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise DP15 bonus.png|Giselle alone in the hut, The King's Fiery Clothes Giselle wonders.jpg|Giselle holding a match stick, The King's Fiery Clothes Giselle sets off.jpg|Giselle goes to Egeskov, The King's Fiery Clothes Giselle's wish failed.jpg|Giselle reflecting, The King's Fiery Clothes Match Girl badge.jpg |-|Locations= Stars Hollow Matchstick Shop.jpg|Giselle's childhood home Basement.png|Giselle's bedroom in the Forest Witch's Hut |-|Artifacts= Giselle's_Childhood_Doll.jpg|Giselle's childhood doll Giselle's note.png|Giselle's note about her father Giselle's_diary_depicting_Torch_of_Phantasm.jpg|Giselle's diary entry about the Torch of Phantasm MG entry2.png|Giselle's diary entry about her Garden Match Girl doll.png|Giselle's other doll Giselle's diary entry.png|Giselle's entry about good and bad girls Giselle_note1.jpg|Note written by Giselle #1 Giselle_note2.jpg|Note written by Giselle #2 Giselle_note3.jpg|Note written by Giselle #3 MG note5.png|Giselle's childhood note#1 MG note6.png|Giselle's childhood note#2 MG note8.png|Giselle's childhood note#3 |-|Other Images= Main Menu.png|Giselle in Main Menu Loading Screen.png|Giselle in Loading Screen News 003Mirror-1.jpg|Giselle image from Newsletter 3 Beta Credits.png|Giselle in Beta screen DP15 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|Giselle wallpaper #1 DP15 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Giselle wallpaper #2 The Little Match Girl Parable Image.jpg|Giselle featured in "The Little Match Girl" parable image The Second Prince's Revenge Parable Image.jpg|Giselle featured in "The Second Prince's Revenge" parable image The King's New Clothes Parable Image.jpg|Giselle featured in "The King's New Clothes" parable image Giselle_difficulty_button.jpg|Giselle Difficulty Button MG Crypt concept art.jpg The Little Match Girl Parable Jewel.jpg Newsletter002 matchgirl1.jpg TMGLP Collector's Edition icon.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes